Ari
How do I get out of spawn? Walk. '''- ariii_kanariii to a newfag.' First Days Escaping Spawn August 2019, a tame and calm time for Purity (so I recall). Ari had a relatively easy time escaping spawn, only dying 2-3 times by starvation or mobs. One spawn was within a lavacast, and due to being unaware of the /suicide function, she mined through it to escape. She used the help of Kylesmile789 to get to the Nether Highway's Hub, of which was floored with obsidian and had (at least) ten-block long portals facing each cardinal direction. It was here where she began her voyage to find the Promised Lands (or otherwise known as Forests). She found a forest after a five-thousand-block voyage down one of the ice-floored highways, and ended up in a forest that was well-kept, despite the presence of previous players being obvious through signs. Nightfall approached quickly whilst she grabbed wood, and she dug underground to avoid being killed by mobs. A player, unknown even now, stumbled upon her and gave her stone equipment and iron armor. The event seemed almost dream-like, considering she was such an easy kill.This may indicate how players reacted to greyfags way back when. First Base Once day arrived, she rushed to the ocean and made a boat. She searched for a place to stay and found a very, very small island. It was on sea-level, and was only a few blocks wide. She mined into its surface and quickly set up a base. The base was likely in use for only a week, if not less. The base had a small, nonoperational tree farm (which was later revamped in Ari's Höhlenbasis). The base also had a diamond mine and a few signs, which probably read something along the lines of "Hello, if you've found this base, feel free to take any loot you need! If you also want to grief it, fine by me." Although this may be incorrect, there are no real screenshots of the text. During her time in this base, she was in-touch with the aforementioned Kylesmile789, whom was offering her to base with him and another user Arrivideli. After a while, she was told that they had the OK to bring her over to the 10k village, to which she abandoned the base, with its status being fairly unknown as it stands. Basing with Kylesmile789 and Arrivideli This time was around where Ari went on a long hiatus. Her time in the base lasted from 08.02.19 to 08.14.19. It was at this base where she registered and became a whitefag, unknowing of the later greyfag factions to ariseFactions like The Grey later arose- to which surprised Ari and probably several others.. The base consisted of her house, Arrivideli's house, the Cuck Complex, an iron farm, and various other crop farms. Although, it was griefed by the user PunkFlorist (later raided by pulque_) and this is about when the three broke apart. Kylesmile789 was more fortunate, joining The Varden, whilst Ari fled to make a new base, a new beginning. Ari's Hiatus Ari took a massive hiatus between August 14th 2019, and mid-October of the same year. Although short, she considered just not going back to the server, though consistently remembered that she had a base she had to finish- so why not at least do that? Bases Ari's Inselbasis The name meaning "Ari's island base," when ran through Google Translate, made ''some sense. The base was made in early August, and was in use for only a few short days (if not, hours). It was Ari's first attempt at using the terrain to her advantage, the island she dug into only being a few blocks wide and long, and its elevation being at sea level. It was likely discovered due to its proximity to spawn (between 30k and 40k), and it being only ~10 blocks below sea level. Its walls were bordering the ocean, and wasn't too far from the portal its founder had come from. A picture of the base whilst it was being worked on can be seen above, and pictures of the base at the current point in time are being worked on. She formally left the base the day it came to fruition, August 2nd of 2019, and this was due to a basing opportunity with users Kylesmile789 and Arrivideli. Ari's Höhlenbasis The name meaning "Ari's cave base," when ran through Google Translate, it was fairly self-explanatory. Ari originally wanted to make her base look like a fairly-naturally generated cave system in which employed practical storage systems and farms, though this never really became a reality. Her base originally consisted of two rooms, a main area and a storage area. The main area had furnaces, a crafting table, and the bulletin board. The slogan for Ari's Höhlenbasis reads "FROM THE ASHES / COMES RETARDS / AND WE RETARDS / MAKE SHIT WORK." This can be true from Ari's success in her base's expansion and being able to not once have any untrustworthy folk have her base's coordinates/know the general whereabouts of it. As time went on, Ari was able to integrate a tree farm, and a better storage system! Ari had plans to make a YouTube channel to upload the stuff she did on her base daily, though these plans quickly failed as she realized she had little-to-nothing to do. She uploaded two videos, 11/11/19 and 11/12/19. In the video 11/11/19, it is able to be noted that Ari was expanding her main room's wall, and also working on a method to trap her unlit Nether Portal. Her storage system, which was extremely unorganized, was able to be seen, and was later updated in the video 11/12/19. Since then, not much has been seen publicly of base updates, although it is guaranteed that there have been updates to the base, due to Ari's activity on the server (as of January 2020). Ari has, time and time again, been close to bringing users to her base, although inconveniences would come about and further Ari's lonesomeness. One user, edgywavyman, has had an ongoing trip to seek out her base, though has since then fallen into inactivity. She formally left the base on January 11th, 2020, due to another new base promise being given to her and the opportunity being fairly enticing. She recorded a video (not uploaded) to give a tour of the base, showing her last storage and also giving a tour to her obsidian lake and mob farm. This is in hopes that, if a user finds it, they keep the base alive and don't ruin the midfag's dreams of seeing it prosper in the hands of another user in a situation like her's. Ari's Wolkenbasis Translating to "Ari's cloud base," the Wolkenbasis is Ari's current basing project. The base is ~100 blocks in the sky from sea level, and its primary theme is circular platforms, connected by small, rectangular bridges. The project is quite ambitious and daring, since her previous two bases had been underground and hadn't been found (in the case of her Höhlenbasis), and prior to this, she had made no attempts to build above-ground, nor travel up there unless she was at the base of another user. As evidenced from the picture on the left, the base is quite expensive, using ~50 blocks of obsidian per circle (~110 blocks of obsidian used for the whole outline). The base will likely consume hundreds of more blocks, making the base ever-more valuable materially. The base will likely include several automatic crop farms, and probably little easily-accessible valuables other than the obsidian detailing on the base. She has uploaded a video, titled 1/1/20, showing the initial construction of the base. It is evident that the base has since improved, hence the aforementioned picture. But to what degree? Only Ari knows. Associations Ari and the Nether Highway Construction Team Initially, Ari came across the Nether Highway Construction Team (hereafter referred to as NHCT) through Popcat's advertising, and contacted him on discord. She was added to the Discord on 11.11.19, and began work on 11.23.19. Her work was primarily on the X highways, though she did venture out to one of the Z highways to get pickaxes from Warvan (but died due to there being a hole in the highway). This was one of two of Ari's encounters with the Nether's lava oceans while she was working with the NHCT. Ari worked with several members (including xXPanda1031Xx and robloxnoob101) during her active time with the NHCT, though doesn't really actively work on it (as of January 2020). Ari is one of the few remaining members of NHCT that secured the promise of extending and restoring the highway, although not to its former glory, at least the group tried. Ari and Greenland Ari was invited by user Jeffo to become a member of the faction Greenland. She respectfully denied the request, as she was quite comfortable with the base she had been situated with for the past few months. After a while, Greenland's coordinates were leaked and it was later identified as Griefland by herself and some others- she was invited to both the French Republic and Iceland, two splinter-groups of Griefland. It is here where she began to talk to users like Thinking_robot more, often sitting around his base waiting to do useful things. She didn't do much in the Greenland discord, so there aren't any notable events that occurred whilst she was present in its chatrooms. Ari and the Confederation Ari joined the Confederation, founded by Thinking_robot, around the same time it was formed. She worked with Thinking to get a successful route to their target coords and ended up setting her portal several thousand blocks away to construct her Wolkenbasis. These were the first overworld chunks generated for the Confederation, and the surrounding are has not been explored in hopes to receive the benefits of 1.15 generation. Footnotes Category:Players